Chá de Bakudam
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Os cavaleiros de ouro na infância. Milo e Camus como sempre apaixonados, mas após um feitiço terrível um cavaleiro acaba por roubar o coração de Camus. Como Milo recuperará o seu amor?


Por Leona-EBM

**Chá de Bakudam**

OoO

"_O amor que ainda não se definiu... é como a melodia do desenho incerto. Deixa o coração algum tempo alegre e perturbado. E tem o encanto fugidio de uma música ao longe".  
(Autor desconhecido)_

OoO

Nota: Os cavaleiros de ouro na sua adolescência. Entre os quinze e dezesseis anos.

OoO

Camus caminhava pelo santuário, aproveitando aquele dia nublado, onde os ventos eram frios e úmidos. O aquariano estava demorando a se acostumar com o calor da Grécia, porém tinha que admitir que estava amando a região.

Ao longe Camus avistou Milo abaixado atrás de uma árvore. Ele havia conhecido o cavaleiro de escorpião há um ano e já havia se tornado seu melhor amigo naquele santuário, apesar da diferença gritante de gostos e modos de pensar.

- Oi, Milo – o cumprimentou aproximando-se.

- Vem aqui – Milo o chamou, puxando Camus pela mão.

- Eu não quero abaixar – Camus reclamou.

- Psiu! Senta logo – pediu.

Camus ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e olhou para o olhar maroto de seu amigo, tentando entender o que se passava na sua cabeça.

- O que você está fazendo? – Camus indagou.

- Olhe – disse, apontando para o interior de uma casa.

- O que tem? – Camus indagou com desdém.

- O Mu vai sentar ali – riu baixinho – e vai ver o que é bom para tosse. Vai aprender que não pode ficar dedurando os outros.

- O que você fez Milo? – Camus indagou tentando se erguer, mas foi preso pelas mãos fortes do escorpiano.

Camus estava tentando imaginar o que Milo havia aprontado, mas antes que pudesse indagar, Mu adentrou na casa, chamando a atenção deles. O ariano caminhou até a escrivaninha e sentou-se na cadeira, gritando logo em seguida ao sentir algo espetar seu traseiro.

- Milo? – Camus arregalou os olhos.

- Eu coloquei uma tachinha – confessou, começando a rir.

A risada alta de Milo chamou a atenção do ariano que abriu a janela do quarto, olhando com fúria para os dois cavaleiros que estavam ajoelhados no chão. O ariano pulou a janela e caminhou até eles, Camus e Milo se ergueram rapidamente, temendo o olhar furioso de Mu.

- Eu não esperava isso de você, Camus – gritou.

- Eu não sabia disso – disse rapidamente – eu realmente não sabia.

Mu acreditou, afinal Camus não era o tipo de garoto que fazia esse tipo de coisas, o olhar raivoso de Mu parou na face sorridente de Milo e sem aviso avanço nele, começando a golpeá-lo. A paciência de um ariano nunca poderia ser testada por muito tempo.

Camus tentou separar os dois que brigavam ferozmente, conseguindo pará-los por um segundo, mas tanto Mu e Milo se atacavam verbalmente, injuriando o outro com suas agressões. E num movimento rápido, Milo conseguiu desviar da mão de Camus e voltou a atacar o ariano.

- Por Athena! Parem com isso! – Camus gritou.

Camus voltou a tentar separá-lo, porém desta vez acabou levando a pior. Milo acabou golpeando a face do francês sem querer, jogando Camus ao chão com o impacto do golpe. Nesse instante, Mu e Milo pararam e correram até o francês.

- Camus, você está bem? – Mu indagou, ajudando-o a se sentar.

- Camus, perdão – Milo pediu, tocando na face de seu amigo.

- Tira a mão de mim, Milo – pediu, dando um tapa na mão do escorpiano.

- Viu o que você fez, seu idiota? – Mu indagou.

- Camus eu...

- Não diga mais nada, Milo – Camus pediu, erguendo-se com a ajuda do ariano.

- Mas Camus...

- Depois, Milo. Depois – disse, começando a caminhar para longe do escorpiano que o olhava com remorso.

Mu e Camus se afastaram lentamente, deixando um escorpião entristecido para trás. Milo fechou os olhos e socou a árvore ao seu lado, tentando descontar toda sua raiva.

- "Eu sou um idiota" – pensou entristecido – "eu nunca vou fazer ele olhar para mim desse jeito".

Os pensamentos de Milo foram interrompidos por uma risada divertida que acabou por cortar o silêncio. Milo olhou para trás vendo a figura do formoso cavaleiro de peixes que se aproximava.

- Que situação constrangedora, Milo – Afrodite comentou.

- Isso não lhe diz respeito – Milo disse.

- Agora Camus ficará rancoroso – sorriu – Você gosta muito dele, não é mesmo?

- Do que está falando? – indagou, com certa surpresa.

- Isso mesmo que está pensando. Afinal, você sempre tenta chamar a atenção dele. Eu o ajudaria, Milo. Mas você não admite seus sentimentos – disse, jogando seus cabelos azuis claros para trás, com sua mão.

- Como ousa?

- Ousando – respondeu, rindo alto – esse jeito ríspido e metido a valentão não funciona comigo, Milo. Eu já me acostumei com o Máscara da Morte. Você é igual a ele, o tipo que se faz de ofendido, mas no fundo é um bobinho apaixonado.

- Vou fazer você morder sua língua – vociferou, cerrando seus punhos.

- Calma, Milo – sorriu – eu sou seu amigo, eu acho que Camus corresponde aos seus sentimentos.

Milo perdeu sua pose de valentão, fazendo um sorriso vitorioso desenhar-se nos lábios de peixes, que se aproximou com passos lentos e cautelosos. Quando ficou na frente de Milo, Afrodite tocou no seu ombro e disse:

- Eu acho que ele sente o mesmo por você.

- Por que... acha isso? – indagou com curiosidade.

- Eu sou observador – disse – eu acho que deveria falar para ele, mas eu vou ajudá-lo. Vou lhe dar uma dica.

- Dica?

- Sim. Camus adora rosas vermelhas – disse, fazendo uma rosa vermelha surgir na sua mão – ao invés de tentar conquistá-lo, fazendo brincadeiras sem graça. Por que não lhe dá essa rosa agora mesmo?

Milo pegou a rosa com cuidado, ouvindo o conselho de Afrodite que pedia para ele tomar cuidado com seu afiado espinho. O escorpiano ouviu mais alguns conselhos de Afrodite e depois foi praticamente chutado dali, para que fosse falar logo com Camus.

E como um robô recém formatado, Milo correu até Camus com aquela rosa na mão, achando-se ridículo por um momento, mas tinha que fazer alguma coisa ou Camus realmente o odiaria. Os olhos de Milo encheram-se de esperança ao vê-lo sentado num banco de pedra.

- Camus!

- Ah... oi Milo – disse com desagrado.

- Perdoe-me, eu não queria te machucar – disse, escondendo a rosa atrás de seu corpo.

- O que você tem atrás de você? – Camus indagou – por acaso não vai atacar um ovo podre em mim, não é?

- Não e aquele dia foi sem querer também. Você sabe que eu queria atacar no aioria! – disse com um sorriso nervoso – eu nunca o machucaria, Camus, pois... pois... eu... gosto de você de verdade.

- Você o quê? – indagou, deixando suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas como as de Milo.

- Eu gosto de você... de verdade. Eu sou atrapalhado, perdoe-me. Eu... realmente gosto... muito mesmo... de você – confessou.

E antes que Camus indagasse alguma coisa, Milo estendeu a rosa até Camus que a pegou com cuidado, olhando para sua cor forte e viva, distraindo-se por um momento e espetando sua mão no espinho daquela rosa.

- Ah... Milo... eu estou... – Camus começou a sentir sua visão ficar turva, ele fechou seus olhos e deixou sua cabeça tombar para trás.

- Camus! – gritou, correndo até seu amigo, jogando aquela rosa longe e começando a dar alguns tapas em sua face.

Ao longe Afrodite começou a se aproximar, ficando ao lado dos dois amigos. Milo olhou com desespero para Afrodite, pedindo ajuda.

- Ele desmaiou do nada – Milo disse eufórico.

Afrodite riu baixinho e sentou-se ao lado de Camus, tocando na face do francês que acordou imediatamente ao sentir aquele toque. As pálpebras de Camus abriram-se, revelando um olhar vazio.

- Camus... você está bem? – Milo indagou.

Quando Camus viu Afrodite ao seu lado, o seu corpo começou a suar levemente por causa do calor que começou a sentir no seu interior e sem conseguir entender o que fazia, Camus tocou na face de peixe e o puxou para um beijo nos lábios.

Milo arregalou os olhos diante daquela cena perturbadora, ele tentou falar alguma coisa, mas nenhum som saiu da sua garganta. O beijo que Afrodite recebia era cheio de paixão e saudade.

- Camus... – Afrodite sorriu, passando a mão por seus fios azul-petróleo – vamos para minha casa.

- Mas... o que está acontecendo? – Milo indagou num grito, levantando-se daquele banco.

- Nos gostamos – Afrodite disse, puxando a mão de Camus para se erguer também.

- Não, ele não gosta de você – disse, fechando sua mão no braço do francês, puxando-o na sua direção.

- Diga para eles que nos gostamos, Camus – Afrodite pediu.

- Nós nos gostamos – Camus disse mecanicamente.

As palavras de Camus foram chocantes, ele soltou o braço de Camus e permitiu que Afrodite o levasse dali. Os olhos de Milo estavam marejados pelas lágrimas que começaram a brotar no canto de seus olhos.

Milo sentou-se no banco, não agüentando o peso de seu próprio corpo, ele tocou na sua testa que suava frio, depois deslizou sua mão por seus olhos, tentando impedir que suas lágrimas caíssem.

- Por que Camus? Por quê? – indagava entre seus soluços.

- Porque ele foi enfeitiçado.

Uma voz forte e grossa cortou a tristeza de Milo, ele ergueu sua cabeça visualizando Máscara da Morte que vinha na sua direção com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- O que você quer? – Milo indagou.

- O mesmo que você – respondeu – pelo menos é o que eu acho.

- Como assim?

- O pilantra do Afrodite enfeitiçou Camus com aquela rosa que você lhe deu. Entendeu?

- O espinho... Camus se cortou... e foi naquele momento que... – Milo falava sozinho consigo mesmo, tentando entender a situação.

- Sim. O espinho tinha veneno – disse – as rosas de Afrodite possuem várias habilidades.

- Eu pensei que eram apenas mortais – disse.

- Além de serem mortais, algumas delas possuem feitiços – murmurou.

- E qual seu interesse nisso? – Milo indagou com desconfiança.

- Eu não quero vê-lo com outra pessoa – disse – acho que isso é notável. Ele vive me provocando. Para acabar com esse feitiço será necessário que Camus tome um chá de contra-feitiço chamado: bakudam.

- Chá da explosão? – indagou curioso.

- O mesmo. Foi o que ele me disse uma vez – comentou – por que não vai procurá-lo?

- Vai me ajudar?

- Obviamente que não – riu baixinho – mas quando você achá-la, eu o ajudarei a medicar seu querido amigo.

- Aonde tem essa erva?

Máscara da Morte sorriu e começou a explicar para o cavaleiro de escorpião aonde poderia encontrar aquela misteriosa erva. E depois de descobrir o endereço, Milo acabou por concordar em procurar a erva sozinho.

E com uma esperança no peito, Milo saiu do santuário a terras distantes, onde havia um grande jardim de ervas e flores, onde alguns anciões tomavam conta. E após muito procurar, Milo acabou encontrando uma pequena planta avermelhada, com uma raiz grossa e resistente.

- "Ah... Camus, espere mais um pouco" – Milo pensou vitorioso, olhando para o punhado de erva que conseguiu.

E após três dias de viagem Milo retornou ao santuário da Grécia. Era uma tarde quente, ele estava exausto, mas mesmo assim não conseguiria descansar sem antes ver seu amado amigo aquariano.

Milo chegou até a casa zodiacal de câncer, encontrando Máscara da Morte que estava jogado ao trono de seu templo.

- Achou a erva?

- Sim. Agora me explique como aplicá-la – pediu.

- Temos que fazer um chá com ela – disse – vamos até a cozinha.

E com a ajuda de Máscara da Morte, eles preparam o chá que foi colocado numa garrafa de plástico com muito cuidado. E depois, saíram pelo santuário a fim de procurá-los.

- Eles estão ali – Máscara da Morte disse, apontando para uma pequena cabana.

- Você o pega o Afrodite e eu vou cuidar do Camus – Milo disse.

E Máscara da Morte foi à frente, arrancando Afrodite da cama com sua conversa. Milo adentrou logo em seguida, caminhando pela pequena cabana, encontrando Camus sentado no sofá da sala.

- Camus? – o chamou, olhando para seu rosto sem vida.

- Milo...

- Tome isso?

- O que é isso?

- Um chá, beba, por favor – pediu, tentando colocar a garrafa na boca de Camus.

- Afrodite pediu para eu não beber nada – disse.

- Mas... que filho da puta – vociferou – ele não manda em você.

- Sim, ele é meu rei – disse mecanicamente, dando um tapa na garrafa que quase caiu no chão.

Milo deu um tranco no corpo menor, jogando-o no sofá, Milo prendeu as mãos de Camus com uma mão só e depois pegou a garrafa, forçando a boca de Camus até que conseguiu abri-la. O conteúdo que estava na garrafa começou a ser virado, fazendo Camus beber a força, engasgando em certos pontos.

Quando a garrafa se esvaziou, Milo puxou Camus para sentar-se no sofá. O aquariano estava paralisado, mas aos poucos recobrou sua consciência, olhando para Milo com surpresa.

- Onde estou? – indagou.

- Não se lembra?

- Não.

- Do Afrodite... ele te trouxe aqui – disse.

- Afrodite... o Afrodite... – começou a falar baixinho, lembrando-se aos poucos do que havia acontecido – ele... ele... ah, aquele desgraçado.

Milo sorriu e tocou na face de Camus carinhosamente, porém deteve-se ao receber um olhar confuso do aquariano. Milo o ajudou a sair daquela cabana, pois Camus estava debilitado demais para conseguir fazer alguma coisa sozinho.

Os dois foram até a casa de escorpião. Milo ajudou Camus a se sentar na sua cama e depois ficou olhando-o com o coração aflito. Ele havia conseguido salvar seu querido amigo e amor secreto, mas agora tinha a missão de declarar-se.

- Eu quero tirar o cheiro de rosas de mim – Camus disse.

- Quer tomar um banho?

- Se possível – disse.

- Claro. Vamos – disse, ajudando-o a caminhar até o banheiro.

- Milo, por favor, poderia me ajudar? Eu não estou conseguindo fazer nada nesse estado – disse, tentando tirar sua camisa com dificuldade.

- Cla... claro!

Milo ajudou Camus a retirar suas roupas, sentindo seu corpo se esquentar a cada peça que deslizava para fora daquele corpo. Quando Camus ficou nu, Milo quase teve um treco. Ele estava nervoso e não conseguia disfarçar seu olhar.

- Milo? – Camus o chamou.

- Hum?

- Pode me ajudar a andar? – indagou.

Milo sorriu e foi até a banheiro, abrindo as torneiras e deixando a água quente enchê-la aos poucos. E quando estava quase cheia, Milo fechou as torneiras e ajudou Camus a caminhar até ela.

Camus adentrou no banheira, sentindo a água morna relaxar seus músculos. Milo ficou olhando para seu amigo, desejando estar junto com ele naquele lugar.

- Camus?

- Hum?

- Eu... posso... tomar banho com você?

- Agora? – indagou com surpresa.

- Sim.

- Bom... a casa é sua... – disse, com as faces avermelhadas.

Milo abriu um largo sorriso e começou a se despir, jogando suas roupas no chão do banheiro, pulando na banheira logo em seguida, espirrando um pouco de água no chão. Camus riu baixinho com o jeitão ativo e atrapalhado do escorpiano.

Os dois conversavam pelo ocorrido. Camus ficou surpreso com a dedicação de Milo de ir buscar uma erva mística por toda a Grécia. Aquilo era uma grande prova de amizade e dedicação.

- Camus.

- Hum?

- Pega aquele sabonete para mim? – pediu, apontando para um sabonete em formato de morango.

- Esse? – indagou, esticando seu braço que tremia levemente pela fraqueza.

- Sim – sorriu.

Camus foi entregar o sabonete para Milo, mas ele acabou escorregando, caindo na água. Camus pediu desculpas e começou a procurar o sabonete sem sucesso.

- Não se preocupe, eu pego – disse – eu não deveria ter pedido para você fazer isso.

As mãos de Milo deslizaram por toda extensão até que tocou em algo redondo, ele sorriu e apertou, puxando em seguida.

- Milo!

- Achei! – disse o escorpiano – não se preocupe.

Milo deu um puxão, porém não conseguia puxá-lo, e antes que puxasse com mais força, Camus gritou.

- O que foi Camus?

- Isso não é o sabonete – disse enraivecido.

Milo deslizou seus dedos pela região e a soltou rapidamente ao sentir algo mole e comprido, ele olhou para Camus com as faces avermelhadas. Depois deslizou sua mão por sua perna, achando o sabonete que estava ao seu lado.

- Ah... é este – disse, rindo baixinho, totalmente sem graça.

- Hum! – resmungou, resolvendo ignorar aquele deslize.

Camus passava um pouco de sabonete por seu corpo, desejando tirar o cheiro de Afrodite de seu corpo, mas como seus músculos ainda estavam fracos, ele não conseguia fazer direito.

- Camus. Quer que eu te ajude?

- Com o que?

- A passar o sabonete – sugeriu.

- Ah... bom...

- Você não quer tirar esse cheiro? – indagou.

- Ah. Tudo bem, Milo. Obrigado – sorriu amarelo – você é um bom amigo.

A mão trêmula de Milo começou a ensaboar o corpo do francês, olhando para suas curvas sem nenhum pudor, felizmente Camus não podia ver a expressão de sua face. A cabeça do francês estava jogada para trás, apoiada na borda da banheira, deixando seu corpo exposto para Milo.

Os dedos de Milo deslizavam pelos mamilos de Camus, dando mais atenção a eles, aos poucos foi descendo, sentindo seu corpo se ascender com aquilo. A ereção de Milo estava começando a despertar no meio de suas pernas.

- "Que corpo... maravilhoso" – pensou estarrecido.

Milo foi atrevido. Ele deixou sua mão deslizar até as coxas do francês, apertando-as levemente, escorregando até sua virilha até tocar no membro de Camus. E nesse instante Camus ergueu sua cabeça, olhando com surpresa para seu amigo, que começou a massagear seu membro.

- Mi-Milo!

- Ah... Camus... – sussurrou, fechando aquele membro na sua mão.

- O que está fazendo?

- Eu já disse o que sentia por você, Camus – disse – eu pensei que pudesse corresponder, perdoe-me.

Milo se afasta de Camus, olhando-o com tristeza e constrangimento. Camus arregalou os olhos, lembrando-se da confissão de seu companheiro, o aquariano levou a mão até a boca em surpresa.

- Diga-me, Camus. Você corresponde?

- Milo... eu... – abaixou a cabeça, ficando vermelho.

- Você gosta de mim? – indagou.

- Sim... você deveria saber – sussurrou.

- Mas nós nunca... falamos para o outro – Milo disse.

- Eu tinha medo – confessou – somos dois homens.

- Eu sei. E você é novo no santuário... eu pensei que fosse me repudiar – revelou, tocando no queixo de Camus, erguendo-o.

Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio. Milo aproximou-se lentamente, deixando seus lábios encostarem-se aos lábios úmidos de Camus, beijando-o delicadamente.

Os dois se abraçaram com paixão, deixando o medo de lado, permitindo-se entregar aos seus desejos mais secretos. Suas bocas desgrudavam-se por um segundo apenas para buscarem um pouco de ar, mas logo voltavam a mexer suas línguas numa batalha sem vencedor.

A mão de Milo voltou a descer pelo corpo de Camus, tocando no seu membro que estava mais acordado, começando a massageá-lo. Camus gemeu baixinho entre o beijo, e acabou fazendo o mesmo, fechando sua mão no membro de Milo, começando a massageá-lo na mesma intensidade.

Ambos se davam prazer ao mesmo tempo, suas respirações estavam ofegantes. Suas faces estavam avermelhadas. E se olhavam de modo febril. Com uma mão, Milo puxou a coxa de Camus na sua direção, fazendo-o deslizar pelo chão de mármore da banheira, aproximando-se mais dele.

As sensações de prazer começaram a invadir seus corpos. Eles tremiam em leves espasmos, aumentado o ritmo da masturbação no outro, desejando dar o máximo de prazer.

- Ah... Camus... como eu quis isso – confessou.

Camus sorriu constrangido, ele beijou a boca de Milo, segurando sua cabeça com força. Agora seus gemidos saíam abafados por suas bocas. A água da banheira estava agitada, chegando a escorrer para fora, molhando o chão.

O corpo de Camus começou a tremer com mais força e num gemido mais algo gozou na mão de Milo que continuou a massageá-lo. E mesmo após conseguir se satisfazer, Camus continuou a massagear o membro de Milo, fazendo-o chegar ao seu orgasmo também.

Milo abraçou o corpo menor aproximando-o da parede da banheira ajeitando Camus para que ele ficasse encostado com as costas no seu peito, deixando sua cabeça descansar para trás no seu ombro.

- Camus...

- Hum?

- Fica comigo?

- Como assim?

- Seja meu... namorado.

- Milo... eu também quero ficar com você – disse.

- Eu fico feliz em saber isso.

- Mas não quero contar para ninguém – disse.

- Tudo bem. Vamos manter em segredo – sorriu, beijando a nuca do francês – agora vamos sair daqui. Você precisa descansar e eu também estou acabado.

Eles levantaram-se lentamente. Milo ajudou Camus a se secar com cuidado, passando a mão por seu corpo sem nenhum pudor desta vez, deixando Camus um pouco constrangido.

Os dois deitaram-se na cama. Milo estava usando apenas uma bermuda de algodão e Camus vestia apenas uma camiseta comprida do escorpiano. Os dois deitaram-se e ficaram se olhando até o sono alcançá-los.

Os dois adolescentes tinham um ao outro naquele santuário e ambos com o mesmo fatídico destino. Mas agora, tinham o apoio e a proteção do outro para conseguirem seguir em frente.

OoO

"_Nada é pequeno no Amor. Aqueles que esperam por grandes  
ocasiões para demonstrar a sua ternura não sabem amar".  
(Autor desconhecido)_

OoO

Fanfiction escrita em 2004.

Reescrita em 9/2008

Comentários são bem-vindos

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
